A Little Taste of Mango
by saiyuri-dahlia
Summary: The shinobi life is arduous and doesn't leave much in the means of 'down-time', but sometimes, Jin and Touya take a private respite. Just the two of them. A little taste of mango to counterbalance the salt of skin, so to speak… Yaoi. JinTouya.


Story Title: A Little Taste of Mango

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH.

Author's Notes: I've come to absolutely love this pairing, but I don't often have ideas for stories for them. I wish more people wrote for Jin and Touya…

A little warning: If you do not like heavy slash/yaoi/male-on-male lemons, you probably shouldn't read this. In truth, I've never written a proper lemon before until this. I'd be gracious to know if it was any good or not. I also would be ever-thankful to know if Jin's accent is okay. I've had some practice with writing Jin with the English dub's Irish accent and I'm okay with what I put, but I don't feel all too confident about my skills with his accent right now.

So yea, I got the inspiration for this fic from a _really_ _odd_ source: Watching the original _Iron Chef_. Iron Chef Chen used mango in one of his dishes and then Dr. Hattori said something about the mango counterbalancing well with…something…I can't remember what. All I recall is that the final sentence popped into my head, and by the commercials, I was writing. Originally this started out as a poem, but it worked out better as prose, so well, here it is.

Thanks for reading.

-o-

Story Title: A Little Taste of Mango

-o-

_If we could stay like this, always…_Touya thought, sitting up reclined next to Jin, lying prone, together naked on an old, flat futon the pair had dragged to the abandoned house that day they decided to occupy the place so many years ago. They listened to the light rain tip-tapping just outside the boarded windows and rested in the moon's dim half-light, saying nothing to each other, too tired from their last go-around to speak.

Touya ran a hand through Jin's wind-swept red hair slowly, softly. He slipped Jin's downy red strands out of his tapered fingers over and over, a motion that nearly lulled the wind master to sleep. Jin tipped his head to the side so that Touya's fingertips brushed along the edge of his slender ears. His long, sensitive ears flicked and twitched a bit with Touya's touch, making both young demons smile and laugh with the other.

They found the house, derelict and in ruin, some unimportant number of years ago while on a multi-objective mission in the area. While they were in the region, Jin and Touya took turns surveying the sunken hovel in secret, or more specifically, they scouted the land around the house. In their shadowing, they discovered no one occupied the house. Demons passed nearby, but had long since stopped peering over and giving attention to the collapsed pile of broken wood and ripped, musty shoji paper.

But, of course, one room wasn't fully collapsed in. After much testing, Jin and Touya found the room's structure and roof to be sound, safe, and salvageable. It was a tiny, dust-filmed room in the back, out of hearing range and view from the road, and this was what interested Jin and Touya about the damaged hovel. They couldn't tell what this depressed room had been used for originally and didn't care, having their own plans for it instead.

Jin, repositioning himself to rest on his side, reached for and grabbed a mango from the fruit they collected earlier in the day and raised it up toward Touya with an asking for a favor look in his eyes. Without pause, the ice master took the ripe red and yellow-orange fruit, manipulated a knife of ice into his hand, and peeled and sliced the mango, removing the center seed. Jin picked up one half, but pushed the other toward Touya. Jin, one hand propping his head up while the other held his mango half, ate greedily and finished the fruit off in a few large bites. Not hungry, Touya halved his share with the knife of ice and gave it to Jin, who accepted with thanks and some reassurance from Touya and popped the piece whole in his mouth. Jin then laid on his back with his head cradled in the crook of his crossed arms and returned to resting.

The wind master closed his eyes and visibly enjoyed Touya stroking back his fringe and feeling the hairs lazily fall back against his forehead. Of any other place he'd rather be right now, Jin couldn't think of anywhere but here with Touya. Ask the wind master that same question fifty years ago and he would have given a vastly different answer (one vaguely about returning to his family and people), but now he belonged here in a run-down shack of a bedroom on a dirty, wafer-thin futon with the ice master he loved.

Jin sighed content. _Fate be a funny thing…_

Touya couldn't help but smile watching Jin sigh and lay completely relaxed. Even though their lives as shinobi rarely included moments of levity, Jin always managed to stay upbeat. He had an exceptional trait of being able to stay happy before and after missions. If it wasn't for Jin cheering him up sometimes… No, it was more than just the occasional pep talk that drew Touya to Jin. It was the wind master being there when Touya needed someone the most. It was Touya finding Jin who too never wanted to become a shinobi but was tricked by their masters, who too had a strong sense of honor and wished for a more meaningful fight and, in turn, a more meaningful existence, and who too found ease in talking freely with him and no other. It was not a vast leap for Jin to progress to being Touya's teammate, to his consoler, to his confidant, and finally to his lover, which was basically all of the former and more…

And as well as the ice master knew Jin, he knew that even the ever-happy Jin had trouble smiling in the face of the shinobi life sometimes. Touya saw the stress and disgust of their sect's increasingly perverse missions subtly raking at Jin from underneath his cheerful mask. None of the other shinobi could see it—being completely ignorant of Jin having such moods—but Touya, and only he, saw the worry lines marring Jin's handsome boyish face. It's the times when Touya notices the frown creases drawing more visible in the corners of Jin's mouth does he know they should plan to hide away for a week or more.

Touya noticed the knife of ice still laying in his left hand. Instead of dispelling it (as he would have if not for an idea), Touya drifted his hand behind his back and hid the knife from view. Jin, eyes closed and loving Touya sweeping his hair back, hadn't noticed what Touya had done or was doing to the knife, and Touya let the wind master be as he subtly made simple manipulations to the knife of ice. It did not take long before he was finished.

"Aye, Toy, yah spoil me," Jin said dreamily, drifting his head lazily from side to side. "Too good, yer too good tah me…"

"Am I?" Touya asked, peering down, smiling. "I recall you treating me particularly well too on occasion. …Like this morning?"

"Su'pose yer right… Su'pose yer right, love," Jin slurred drowsily.

Touya softly laughed. "Don't go to sleep on me. Come now, wake up, Jin…" he gently coaxed and nudged the wind master.

"No sleep, just closin' me eyes a bit," Jin murmured, or at least tried to. What Touya actually heard was something along the lines of, "Nose leap…juice…clo'zenme ayezabit."

Touya watched as the wind master slipped into a light rest. Nothing de-aged Jin more than sleep. He slept so innocently, so peaceably. Touya loved to gaze at Jin asleep. When they traveled and each took turns guarding the other, Jin would lay so at calm because he trusted Touya so completely. Of course, there were other ways Touya knew Jin trusted him with his life, ways Touya had expressed to Jin he trusted the wind master with his own life just as well. But as Touya marveled at Jin's boyish beauty, he didn't forget the adult demon Jin was. The beautiful, charming, sexy demon, awake or asleep, Jin was. The demon Touya loved.

_It feels like a sin to wake him…_Touya thought, reconsidering scrapping his idea and letting his beloved rest. _Though, of sins, I've committed far worse. We've both, in truth. …And Jin doesn't mind a small prank, even ones on himself._

The ice master ceased brushing Jin's hair and leaned down as if he was going to kiss Jin on the forehead, except he had no intention of doing so. Reaching his left arm across Jin, he rested his left hand and its hidden contents to Jin's right. Touya shook Jin lightly and managed to rouse him partially awake, exactly as he wanted.

"Toy, huh? Mango? Aye, sure…" Jin mumbled in his half-sleep. "Wha'evah yah want…" Touya moved the hidden ice closer to Jin's right hip. "Nah lemons…pleas—AH!" Jin yelped, bucking his hips sharply into the air, and smacked into Touya.

"Just what in blue blazes was dat!" Jin shouted, sitting up with his ankles crossed and his hands holding his crossed ankles, wide-awake and alert.

Touya laughed through his closed smile as he held up the smooth ice crystal for Jin to see.

As the ice master knew he would be, Jin was not angry with him. Far from it.

Jin threw back his head and laughed aloud. He grinned as he shifted his hands to rest atop his knees. "Got me heart all thump-thumpy like we've been goin' one teh one. …Proud of yeh, love. Never thought I'd see the day me Toy pranked me good. Get'cha back double fer that, y'know. Plan on that."

With an impish smile and a crafty look in his bright blue eyes as if he was already planning how he was going to even the score with Touya, Jin reclined back, supporting himself up with his arms. Touya watched Jin's taut chest and arm muscles stretch and hold up his gorgeous brawny frame. Looking at Jin and then the smooth ice in his hand, it wasn't long before the ice master knew what he wanted to do.

Touya moved closer to Jin, who eyed him curiously with a toothy smile stretched across his face, and laid the ice on Jin's chest. Eyes shut, Jin grunted and reacted to the cold so near his neck but did not protest. The wind master flicked his eyes open and up and matched sights with Touya's blue ice eyes. Jin's stare wasn't begging him to stop, like the ice master thought he would, but egged him to continue. Incited, Touya did just that.

He ran the smooth ice first along Jin's neck, then his shoulders. The protection Touya used to keep his ice from melting was removed but the ice master was careful to control the ice's rate of dissolve. Further, the ice traveled down the wind master's chest leaving a cool liquid trail all over Jin's hot, sticky flesh. Jin dropped his head back and opened his mouth in a silent gasp as Touya swirled the ice against his nipple. With one nipple round and hard, Touya slid over to the other and worked the nub stiff.

Pleasure spiked through him as Jin inhaled a quick breath and moaned airily. There were countless things he loved about Touya, many of those things having little to do with sex, but the wind master couldn't deny that Touya could be _very good_. He loved Touya's clever mind as much as he loved his fit body. And when the ice master was using both on Jin…

Damn he hoped he could last.

Only a small cube remained of the ice. Touya bathed Jin with the rest of the melting ice, finishing up by running the piece up and along Jin's exceptional abs. Touya then leaned back and appreciated his work. The wind master was soaked. In the shaft of moonlight slipping through the cracks in the rooftop, Jin's wet body glistened. Like Touya's own fingertips, glittering water droplets dribbled down Jin's broad chest. Touya moistened his dry lips.

"Lay flat for a moment," Touya said huskily.

Without question, Jin obeyed.

The ice master moved over and straddled Jin's hips. Jin peered up at his slender love and flashed a cheeky little grin as their groins pushed together, sending through both young demons a little bolt of pleasure-pain. Touya knew that look in his lover's eyes and understood what Jin was hoping for. Too bad it wasn't what Touya planned.

"Not quite yet, Jin. Wait just a little longer," Touya reassured, feeling Jin's erection jerk against his lower abs. It wasn't so much a reassurance to Jin but a reminder to Touya himself as well.

Touya bent down and ran his tongue up Jin's chest. He tasted the not-all-unpleasant salt of skin and the sweet juice of mango. He marveled at how the mango mixed and counterbalanced well with Jin's sticky flesh in his mouth. _A little bit of mango_…Touya thought as he entertained the delicious idea of covering Jin in mango juice and licking him all over.

Jin winced at his pain below. "Whaddya think I'm made of, Toy? Bettah start wit the gettin' befer we both end up frustrated."

It was obvious Jin was well enough teased and ready, but Touya still had some play in him left. Jin wanted Touya to have as much fun as he wanted, and boy, did his teasing feel _so good_…but _damn_, he _needed_ Touya. _Now_. His heart racing, his breaths strained, Jin tried not to think about all that he wanted to do to Touya right now, as he watched Touya's pink tongue swirl a firm nipple.

Touya moved onto Jin's neck. "Is that begging I hear?"

Touya nibbled tenderly at Jin's throat, all the while his fingers brushed roughly over Jin's pebbled nipples. He loved watching Jin tip his head back and listen to him moan with longing. He loved even more feeling those moans vibrating in Jin's throat as he raked his teeth over its thin skin. But what he loved best was that Jin was his and Jin would only have him.

"Wha'evah ya want it tah be," Jin managed to speak, nearly consumed by the jolts of delight pulsing throughout his body. His ears wiggled wildly and had been for quite a while.

Touya nuzzled Jin's neck and fluttered his eyelashes as he drank in deep breaths of the sweet, resinous scent of the mango fruit mixed heavenly with Jin's hot musk. Jin wasn't the only one trying to keep himself together. Touya struggled between keeping to his plans of sating Jin and staving off his own maddening urge to take Jin and bury himself deep in his arse. Later on, looking back, Touya still wouldn't understand how he did it, especially light-headed and drunk on the taste and aroma of Jin's arousal and his own, but he managed to rein himself in and focused back on only pleasuring Jin.

Touya softly blew chilled air on the sensitive spot at the junction of Jin's neck and shoulder. Jin's hips rose into the air and pressed against Touya's as Jin cried out and shuddered with pleasure.

Once Jin lowered his hips back onto the futon, Touya, smirking playfully, raised a short pale blue eyebrow. "Now?"

"_Please_…" Jin begged.

Touya spat in his palm, took Jin in hand, and worked him hard. Truthfully, it didn't take much. Jin was already quite hard. He continued teasing Jin a bit by deftly kneading him and smoothly circling his thumb over his tip, but with Jin's next high gasp and observing the pained plea in his eyes, Touya started pumping him outright.

Jin watched Touya's familiar hand skillfully and nimbly pull him. By now, Jin was a mess. A hot, sweaty mess. But he loved every stroke, every short breath, every throbbing heartbeat. This was _wonderful_ and Touya was everything. Nothing else in the world mattered but he and Touya right now. Jin closed his eyes, riding the silken waves of desire rushing through him, as his hips began to thrust into Touya's hand.

"_Faster…_" Jin sighed achingly.

Jin hadn't really needed to ask. After being with Jin for all these years, Touya saw what his partner wanted, needed, without his requirement to request. The ice master was happy to oblige.

Almost there, Jin was almost there. Touya's strokes were _there_, _right_ at the perfect pace. Yes, it would not be long. Jin would come soon. Eyes closed, head still sinking between his shoulders, Jin raised his arms from the futon and started fondling the first flesh his hands found, whether it was Touya's or his own.

And then, with one torturously slow moan, Jin jerked his hips forward and came. His ecstasy poured forth from him in one torrential, burning tsunami that shook his body and Touya on top of him. There was warmth. There was light. And in the wind master's blurred vision, there was Touya.

Jin had all that he needed.

Even as the rapid wave began to break and toss Jin from his glorious ride of love's fire, Jin was enraptured. He fell and rested flat, his chest rising and falling in steady flows, and caught his breath.

Touya smiled as he watched Jin, sweaty and rosy-cheeked, relax underneath him. Jin too was smiling, but there was something more blissful and peaceful about it than his usual large, carefree grin. _I did this to him_, Touya thought in awe as he brushed Jin's fringe away from Jin's shut eyes. He had made Jin like this many times before, but every time he found it amazing that _he_ had been the one to do it. The idea that Touya could make someone so unbelievably _happy…_

Touya looked down and gazed upon Jin's innocent, sleeping face with love. There would come a time Touya wouldn't have to wait and escape away with Jin to make and see him this happy, but for now, as long as they were still shinobi, these little respites were all they had. Touya leaned down and pressed his lips to Jin's forehead. He would do anything to keep him smiling.

Jin stirred.

"Got'cha, Toy," Jin said and rolled Touya onto his back. Now he was the one straddling the other's hips.

"Jin!" Touya, caught completely off-guard, shouted, "What are you doing?"

Touya tried to wriggle out from underneath and also tried to throw the wind master off him, but Jin was having none of that. Too often Touya sated Jin and didn't see it as important if he was or not, and that just did not fly with Jin.

Jin grinned mischievously and steadied himself atop Touya. "Can't be havin' yah think I'm the selfish type, now can I?" 

Before Touya could protest more, Jin locked his lips on Touya's. The ice master raised his arms in what first appeared to be to object and push Jin away, but he paused midway and instead smoothly wrapped his arms behind Jin's head and gave in.

Touya was no stranger to Jin's mouth, hot and practiced. Jin's tongue stroked deep into his in long, breathtaking thrusts. He felt the wind master's hand gently run through his short, pale blue hair and cup the back of his head. Jin deepened the kiss. Touya tasted mango, sweet warm liquid mango, filling his mouth, and a fierce primitive moan rose from his chest. A moan that proclaimed, _"I want you."_ .

Jin pulled away, leaving Touya gasping for breath and hungry. With uncanny tenderness, Jin's rough hands massaged Touya's slim shoulders as Jin bent down and placed windy kisses ever so gently down Touya's moonlight-blanched neck. Touya tilted his head up and whimpered softy, his pain below excruciating.

Jin flashed another little impish grin. "Don't be tellin' me yeh can give it but can't take it, love." Jin's sweet kisses, now at Touya's upper abs, wound further and further down.

Touya managed a laugh but couldn't give Jin a proper comeback, his mind and body occupied elsewhere.

Teasing Jin earlier had worked well enough for Touya as well. He was already stiff and waiting for Jin as his trail of kisses met their end and Jin ran his tongue up along the underside of his length, feeling the snaking veins swollen with blood, and sank his mouth over him. Flashing his sights upward at Touya, he saw his love wearing the same pleading expression he wore just minutes ago.

"Jin…" Touya breathed.

Taking that as his cue, Jin sucked. Massaging Touya's tender inner thighs and opening his legs wider gave the wind master greater access down him. It wouldn't be long before his love was ready, even if Jin teased. And Jin _teased_. His tongue swirled. His tongue lapped. Jin gently nipped him. Jin raked his teeth down him from tip to base. He did everything and anything he could think of and kept varying himself, giving Touya no time to ever settle down and get used to his play. Jin was going to make it so that Touya _never_ again let Jin fall asleep without exhausting him as well. So far, Jin was succeeding. The poor, writhing, sweat-slick ice master looked like a melting ice cube on a summer's day.

Jin caressed Touya's quivering thighs and sped up his licks for the umpteenth time tonight. This would be it. He knew his Toy wouldn't stand it any longer. No one could. Jin would be right.

Touya arched his back. "J-Jin!" he cried, and came into Jin's long, slow sucks that milked him lovingly dry.

Touya crashed, awash in heated bliss. He lay, just as Jin had, exhausted, sated, and catching his breath. Jin crawled up and lightly kissed his forehead, his way of saying 'I love you' after their every go-around. Touya wanted to say 'I love you' back, but still out of his mind from his climax, he could only hope his dazed eyes and smile conveyed his amorous emotions to Jin's heart. He had no doubt that they were.

If we could stay like this, always…Touya thought and wished as Jin took his Toy in his arms and whispered words that made Touya feel like the most desirable male in three worlds.

As they lay, tired and at peace, Jin and Touya eventually fell asleep, cuddled in each other's warm arms. Neither thought of the life they led, of death, of killing, or of their inevitable return back to their sect. They bore no hatred toward their lives or wore their scars on their hearts. They thought of kisses, chaste and passionate. Of embraces and massages, plenty and tender. Of love and lust they shared, now and forever. Jin dreamed of Touya, and Touya dreamed of Jin—happy, free, and his.

The room Jin and Touya found wasn't much but it was a wish granted. It was all they've searched for, all they've wanted, and Jin and Touya finally found an escape together, even if only for a little bit of time, in a place away from the constant hurt they inflicted for a living. It was something sweet to stave off the foul. Something to make their shinobi lives worth enduring.

It was their little taste of mango to counterbalance the salt of skin.


End file.
